fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Demon Sisters
The Demon Sisters are a "family" of, well, demons. More specifically, they are a group of seven demons who are children of Lucifer, each given the gift of a symbol representing one of the seven deadly sins. While normally demons wouldn't follow traditional human family structures, the uniqueness of these demons each having a symbol of sin bonded them closer together, and they decided to treat each other as a family. Almost all of the sisters are extremely powerful, being at or past Class 3, each with their own strengths and powers based on their deadly sin. While it's possible they may have been around DBA for a while, the existence of the Demon Sisters was first made known at the end of Episode 31, where Flora revealed that more of them would be coming over to the mortal plane, likely with the goal of dominating and/or exterminating the human race. Notable Members Flora The first of the demon sisters to be revealed, and against the extermination of humans. Flora is the one that warned the people of DBA that her sisters would be coming, and she provided some information about some of them for the benefit of keeping them in check. Despite them being family, the sisters are relatively secretive with each other, so Flora was only able to provide so much info. Generally, Flora disguises herself as a human and acts as a popular idol, boasting that she has fans all across the anime globe. Flora represents the sin of Lust. Stella Technically the second demon sister to appear, Stella hasn't made much of an impression on DBA. Not a lot is known about her, besides the fact that she is technically a mundie, and seems to have some relation to Cynthia Vanderbelt. Maybe they're friends? Rivals? Whatever it is, it should be known that Stella is not someone to mess around with. Stella represents the sin of Greed. Silica By far the most notable of the demon sisters in DBA currently. Unlike the rest of her sisters, Silica has blatantly used her powers to do all sorts of things, establishing herself as one of the most threatening sisters currently, despite the fact that she looks and acts like a child. While it is unknown how much she has done this, it is known that Silica captures groups of people and steals their souls for her own consumption, but only after she's spent time playing around with them. After some series of events that nobody can quite explain, Silica became good friends with Voia Vanderbelt, and they enjoy going around and messing with people for fun, performing random acts of villainy. It is currently unknown what sin Silica represents. Angelica One of the most blatant sisters in what sin she represents, Angelica is a very, very lazy demon. This extends to the point that she developed powers specifically so that she has to do as little as possible. While she is known to be very powerful, she is also one of the least threatening of the sisters to humanity, as she doesn't really have any desire or drive to deal with conquest. Angelica represents the sin of Sloth. ??? One of the two demon sisters that has yet to appear. ??? One of the two demon sisters that has yet to appear. Kai Hayashi And then there's Kai, the eternal exception to almost everything regarding the demon sisters. Unlike the rest of them, who have all lived for at least 100 years, are full demons, are class 3, grew up in hell, and have some level of sisterly bond; Kai is 17, only a half demon, is only class 1, grew up in a country town, and is a demon hunter who would be happy to kill her "half-sisters" if she was powerful enough. Kai also doesn't have full control over her symbol, and actively hates its power. This often leads to it going out of control in combat or other very stressful situations. Her epithet doesn't help, either. Though she mostly keeps to herself, she has formed a bond with Stella Altair. Kai represents the sin of Wrath. Parents Luis C. Fernando The direct father of the seven demon sisters, this man is Lucifer, in at least one of the many different hells that exist. When on the mortal plane, he goes by the name Luis. Despite what may be expected, Luis actually has very little involvement with or connection to the demon sisters, being busy running hell and all. While they're not exactly notable themselves, it should be noted that Flora, Silica, and Stella's mother is a high ranking succubus, and Angelica's mother is a very high ranking full demon. Jillette Hayashi Once again fitting into the category of exception, Kai was born to a human woman. This human woman, to be precise. Nothing is currently known about her, except for the fact that she exists and is indeed human.